1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a retention mechanism for securely retaining contacts of the connector in a housing of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,769 comprises a dielectric housing, and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The housing defines a plurality of contact-passages therein. Each contact has a retention portion forming several barbs at opposite sides thereof. The barbs of the contact interfere with internal walls of the housing in the corresponding contact-passage so as to retain the contact in the housing. However, this kind of electrical connector is typically mated and un-mated with a complementary connector repeatedly over a period of time. The barbs of the contacts abut and abrade the walls of the contact-passages during mating and un-mating, so that after a time the contacts may be only loosely engaged in the corresponding contact-passages. Any such contact if pressed is liable to be easily displaced or to even drop out of the corresponding contact-passage when the connector is next mating with the complementary connector. Because of these difficulties, reliability of electrical transmission of the connector is reduced. Electrical connectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,630,730, 5,591,050 and 5,194,019 have similar shortcomings.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, another electrical connector has been developed and is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Issue No. 234584. Referring to FIG. 5, the connector 6 comprises a dielectric housing 60, a plurality of contacts 62 received in the housing 60, and an elongate retention plate 8. Each contact 62 is secured firmly in a corresponding contact-passage 600 defined in the housing 60 by the retention plate 8 pressing upon a base portion 620 of the contact 62. Thus reliability of electrical transmission of the connector 6 is enhanced. In assembly of the retention plate 8 on the housing 60 of the connector 6, protrusion portions 80 of the retention plate 8 are guided into corresponding grooves 64 of the housing 6. A positioning block 82 of the retention plate 8 slides over a slant surface 680 at a cutout 68 defined in the housing 60, and is then received in an opening 66 defined in the housing 60 below the cutout 68. A bottom edge wall 61 of the housing 6 supports the retention plate 8. Thus the retention plate 8 is firmly assembled on the housing 60.
During the above-described assembly, the retention plate 8 deforms along the widthwise direction thereof as the positioning block 82 of the retention plate 8 slides over the slant surface 680 of the cutout 68. Elastic force generated from such deformation is substantial, and is liable to damage the housing 60 and the retention plate 8. This makes assembly of the connector 6 awkward and difficult, and frequently results in failed assembly and wastage. Additionally, when the electrical connector 6 is soldered onto a printed circuit board, the retention plate 8 is situated adjacent solder portions 622 of the contacts 62. Thus the retention plate 8 can easily sustain thermal warpage or deformation because of soldering heat. After the connector 6 is repeatedly mated with a complementary electrical connector, some contacts 62 are liable to be easily displaced within the corresponding contact-passages 600. If the retention plate 8 has sustained warpage or deformation, it can no longer assure reliable electrical connectivity of the connector 6.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved electrical connector to avoid the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having retention mechanism minimally susceptible to deformation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a retention mechanism able to avoid thermal warpage or deformation during soldering of the electrical connector onto a printed circuit board.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objections, an electrical connector with a retention mechanism is provided according to the present invention. The connector includes a dielectric housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and a retention mechanism attached to the housing. The housing defines a plurality of terminal-passages and a mounting face, and forms first mating members at opposite lateral ends thereof. Each of the terminals is received in a corresponding terminal-passages, and has a bent portion. The retention mechanism comprises an elongate stopper member. A pair of cantilevers depends from opposite ends of the stopper member. A second mating member is formed at a distal end of each cantilever, for engaging one of the second mating members.
With this structure, in assembly of the electrical connector, each cantilever and the stopper member deform along respective longitudinal directions thereof, so that the stopper member is easily resiliently deformed and is minimally susceptible to deformation. Additionally, the stopper member is rotated between a first position in which the stopper member is furthest away from the mounting face and is protected from thermal warpage or deformation during soldering the electrical connector on a printed circuit board, and a second position in which the stopper member presses on the bent portions so as to retain the terminals in the corresponding terminal-passages.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: